Heero's List
by Kiarene
Summary: Summary: To Seduce Wufei. Step 1... One-shot.


**Author:** Kiarene  
**Fandom** GW  
**Pairings:** 1 x 5  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, the boys don't belong to me. But I'm sure they'll have more fun if they did.  
**First Published:** 13th October 2004  
**Archive?** Please ask first  
**Summary:** To Seduce Wufei. Step 1... One-shot.

**Heero's List**

Heero is a methodical sort of guy. Before embarking on any mission, he does his research. Then he makes lists with little boxes for checking and he draws up action plans. He procures the equipment he needs. He also has back-up plans.

Heero thinks he's falling sick, but it's unlike any disease he's read about. He keeps a detailed observation of his symptoms, when they appear and possible aggravating factors. He notes the type of symptoms: erratic heartbeat, hyperventilation, flushing of face, penile arousal. He records the time the symptoms appear, the food he ate, if he was going toilet regularly — that sort of thing.

And he concludes that he is probably allergic to Chang Wufei.

Duo laughs his head off when Heero tells him.

When Duo finally recovers, he sits Heero down and starts talking. They have to stop a few times for water and pee breaks and turn on the lights because the sun is setting, but finally, Duo thinks he has taught Heero all that he himself knows.

Now armed with Duo's extensive porn collection, Heero opens his laptop. The net is an extremely informative place, he finds. He had seen such sites, of course, but he had never found them interesting enough to click on. He still do not find them particularly interesting, but remembering what Duo said, he imagines Wufei in the place of that guy who's reclining on the sofa, legs spread wide — Wufei can spread wider than that, he thinks, and his cock jumps. His imagined Wufei's hand is fisted around his dick, and Heero wonders if Wufei's cock is as deep a magenta as the guy on screen, while the model's other hand has wandered down there, two fingers, slick and glistening, sliding in—

"What are you looking at?" Wufei's amused voice beside his ear startles him and Heero yelps like a guilty puppy. He slams the screen of his laptop down and stammers, "...research."

Wufei raises a sardonic brow, an obvious sarcastic remark hovering at the tip of his tongue. Wufei is very good at scathing remarks. Heero finds he can't look at Wufei in the face and that he has somehow developed an interesting spasm in his right thigh. However, Wufei decides to be merciful; he simply snickers knowingly and walks away.

Heero's eyes are drawn to the way Wufei's white pants cling to the swell of his rounded buttocks, which flexes in a very interesting manner as he walks.

As soon as Wufei leaves the room, Heero opens his laptop again and closes the browser. Then he opens a document window and starts making a list.

When Heero walks into the kitchen after his morning run, sans his usual tank-top, Quatre chokes on his coffee. Wufei blinks. Heero grunts, "Hot."

Heero takes to sitting down beside the Chinese boy during meals, and occasionally, he even tries to participate in meal-time conversation. When he comes in late one night after a mission, he notices Wufei is seated between Duo and Quatre. Warned by the sudden dark aura emitting from Heero, Quatre quickly vacates his seat.

Nataku suddenly gets a new weapons system upgrade, but Heero refuses to do it for Deathscythe.

When Heero walks past the other pilots in the living room in a speedo, Trowa slips on the knife he is sharpening and cuts his finger. Wufei looks up from the book he's reading. "Going swimming?"

Heero nods and asks stiffly, "Do you want to come along?"

Duo kicks Wufei under the table and Wufei gives him an annoyed glare. Duo stares back, blinking rapidly in Morse code and Wufei huffs in exasperation, closing his book. "Oh all right."

An unbearably curious Duo corners Heero that night and Heero reluctantly opens his laptop and shows his list. Duo goes over it, interspersing snarky comments with helpful advice. He points out a crucial flaw. "Where's the part where you take him on a date?!"

The date didn't go too badly, Heero decides. He got the flowers, he made the reservations at a nice place, and he complimented Wufei on his appearance even though the other boy was dressed in his usual Chinese tunic. Exactly what Duo, who assured Heero that he is an expert on such matters, said he should do. He held the doors open like a gentlemen and he went through all the possible conversation topics Duo suggested. Perhaps he shouldn't have ducked into the toilet so often to keep referring to his list -- he has a perfect memory after all -- but other than that, he rates the date as a 76-success.

His list is more than half-way ticked by now. As Heero parks his motorbike besides Wufei's, he thinks nervously about the next item. Heero follows behind Wufei towards Quatre's house, absently enjoying the view of Wufei's tight bum, he runs his tongue over his teeth and is glad for the after-dinner mint. It is the first time ever that he has eaten a sweet.

Wufei stops on the porch and reaches into his pocket for his keys. Heero steps up closely behind him, gripping the other boy's wrist lightly, and takes a deep breath. Wufei turns around in puzzlement. "Heero, wha--"

Heero has never kissed before and he finds that he likes it. A lot. After a moment, Wufei gets over his surprise and returns the kiss enthusiastically. They fumble a bit, clacking teeth, but quickly realize that if they tilt their heads just so, and relax, and yes, it gets better. Oh, and tongue. That's an interesting... good... very good idea too.

Heero mentally checks off his list and moves on to the next item.

He wraps his arms around the other boy's waist and pulls him closer. He realizes that the feel of Wufei in his arms is even better than kissing. They're about the same height and Heero doesn't have to slouch or bend his head backwards; every part just fits perfectly. Except that their cocks keep bumping... but that's perfect too.

Heero also discovers that the little noises Wufei makes seem to go straight to his groin. The Chinese boy's hands are all over him, running down his back and under his new shirt; his shirt is pulled out from his pants and Heero discovers that he can also make odd noises when Wufei's hands stroke over the bare skin of his back.

Heero can't remember what he's supposed to do next and his legs are weak. When in doubt, go back to previous steps and repeat, Duo has told him, and he seems to be stuck on the loop — kiss and touch — and it's not helping! He feels even more lightheaded. He's getting more and more aroused and he can't think!

Heero's brain short-circuits and he starts to panic.

Pulling away, eyes a little wild, he pants, "Wait wait... I need to-- I'll be right back!"

Heero runs into the carefully manicured bushes around Quatre's house and rummages in his pocket for his list. He attempts to read the crumpled piece of paper by the dim moonlight.

"Heero! Why did you run off?" Wufei crashes through the bushes behind him, a petulant whine to his voice. "What are you doing?"

Heero whirls around, stuffing the paper back in his pocket. Wufei looks disheveled; his lips are carmine and wet, and his hair is falling in messy locks around his face. In the moonlight, the Chinese boy's eyes are very black and fey, and he walks slowly towards Heero as if he's approaching a wild animal. "Heero... what is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing," Heero says too quickly. He stares at this spot just left of Wufei's eyes, face feeling strangely hot.

Wufei's hand darts into his pocket, quick as a striking snake. Heero makes a grab for it but Wufei holds him back effortlessly with a planted foot in his face as he reads it.

"A list?" Wufei's voice is incredulous. "That explains... so much."

Heero turns away sullenly, jamming his hands in his pockets. "There's no need to laugh."

Wufei steps up behind him, nuzzling his neck like a cat. "You made a list... to seduce me?" Wufei's voice is amused, Heero notes sulkily, but he leans back in the warm circle of Wufei's arms anyway. Wufei's breaths come in soft puffs against his ear. "I'm not laughing... I'm touched."

The soft kisses at the nape of Heero's neck help mollify him.

"Heero Yuy, you can be so sweet."

"What?" Heero yelps, turning around quickly.

Wufei smiles at him, his eyes sultry. "You don't need this list."

"But I've never done this before," Heero says plaintively. "I... don't know what to do."

"You're doing perfectly all right so far," Wufei assures him.

"But..."

"I'll prompt you if I think you're doing anything wrong." Wufei carefully pockets the list and leads Heero back towards the house.

"Really?" Heero suddenly feels relieved. "Do you know what to do?"

"Oh, I think I've an idea or two."

Heero doesn't see the positively wicked grin that breaks over Wufei's face.

-----


End file.
